


My Man

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball Player Derek, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stiles was in while you were out, he brought me a get well basket, there was chocolate and DVDs in it,' Derek said, he nodded towards the wall mounted flat screen, 'I'm watching Band of Brothers.' </p><p>'You guys aren't going to start thinking you’re in the army again and go running all over the place with paint ball war games are you, because last time Isaac couldn't move-' </p><p>'We know we're not in the army.' Derek interrupted irritably. </p><p>'They call you Captain Hale.' Allison poked his ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derekleftstilesforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekleftstilesforme/gifts).



Allison rested her fists full of shopping bags awkwardly on her hips and glared at her boyfriend. 'You are the worst patient ever. Bed rest means bed rest. Go now or I'll invite my mom to stay and help me look after you!' Derek muttered to himself and with a glare snatched his bottle of water and bowl of fruit slices off the counter before hobbling pathetically towards the downstairs guest bedroom they'd taken up temporary residence in, saving Derek from fighting with the stairs. 

Allison sighed and set the shopping bags down on the counter. Bruiser wagged his tail at her, gazing at her with his sloppy tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and she knelt down to ruffle his ears. 'What are we going to do with your stubborn daddy huh baby?' She asked. Bruiser licked a wet stripe up her face and she dug her fingers into his thick neck, playing a little. He was sad when they stopped but he never played rough with her, not the way he and Derek sometimes rolled around the house and garden all snarls and shouts. 

She called Lydia as she unpacked the groceries, pressing her phone between her ear and her shoulder, asking about the latest goings on in the world of mathematics, then she called her mom as she made a start on dinner. Derek kept in his room like she'd told him too, but as the day wore into evening she felt a little guilty. Derek was always active, chasing the dog around the house, playing in the backyard, distracting himself with DIY and she knew this bed rest couldn't be easy for him, coupled with her getting on with her day to day activities Derek was probably bored out of his mind. 

Sighing she padded to the bedroom. Derek was lying on his back, his injured left leg stretched out on the bed, his right foot tucked underneath his knee. He was barefoot, as usual in the house, with his arm curled against the headboard, his head leaning back against it. Bruiser was stretched out along the bottom of the bed, his chin resting over Derek's ankle.

'Hey,' she said tilting her head to the side, 'what are you watching?' 

Derek shrugged and Allison picked up the clothes from the floor, threw one of Bruiser’s toys into the hall, collected a dirty towel and tossed everything into the bathroom hamper. Derek ignored her, his eyes fixed on the television that he didn't seem to be watching. 

'I'm sorry, I know you're frustrated.' Allison said sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand over his. Derek lifted his fingers to catch hers; pulling her towards him so she was resting with her head on his chest. He still hadn't looked at her. 

'Stiles was in while you were out, he brought me a get well basket, there was chocolate and DVDs in it,' Derek said, he nodded towards the wall mounted flat screen, 'I'm watching Band of Brothers.' 

'You guys aren't going to start thinking you’re in the army again and go running all over the place with paint ball war games are you, because last time Isaac couldn't move-' 

'We know we're not in the army.' Derek interrupted irritably. 

'They call you Captain Hale.' Allison poked his ribs. 

'What's for dinner?' Derek asked changing the subject. 

'Spaghetti meatball bake.' Allison said twirling her hair around her finger. 

'That's my favourite,' Derek told her kissing her hair. 

'I know, that's why I'm making it.' Allison poked him again. 'I was talking to my mom this afternoon.'

Derek made a strangled noise. 'I don't need visitors.'

'Well dad says he's coming to see you this weekend, he thinks I don't know how to take care of my Major League Baseball player boyfriend of two years.' Allison complained. Derek and Chris got on famously, watching any kind of sport with beer in one hand and a pizza slice in the other. She had found them at three am once watching Rugby with no idea of the rules. Besides Baseball, Boxing was the worst. Derek, before becoming a major leaguer had dabbled in Boxing, and had even took part in a few amateur fights, and Chris had long followed the sport. The noise they made during a fight night was crazy. 

'I think you keep me around just for my dad.' Allison muttered. 

'He makes a mean chilli, and he likes all the right sports. Wouldn't that be a scandal, Derek Hale dumps hot sexy girlfriend for her sports wise father.' Derek chuffed to himself. Allison grinned and curled around him tighter. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and Allison slipped it out peering at the screen. There was a message from her mom. 

Aunt Kate's down in the dumps, bringing her with us this weekend.

Allison bit her lip and looked up at Derek. 'Uh, looks like Clan Argent's visiting for the whole weekend.' 

Derek groaned back into his pillow and Allison took that as her queue to get up and check on their dinner. 

'Hey, I'll make it up to you,' Allison said in the doorway, 'give you a massage after dinner.'

Derek ran a hand down his injured leg and smiled, wide and filthy. He looked gorgeous, in his too big basketball shorts, too tight wife beater, and fuzz on his face. 'I'd like that.' 

'Deal.' Allison said. She decided to wait until after the massage to tell him that his mom and sister also intended to visit for the weekend. At this rate he'd be running away to hide out in Boyd's basement. 

She had just put plates in the oven to warm when someone called at the door. Bruiser beat Allison to it, his loud bark echoing through the house. 'Bruiser! Quiet!'

She opened the door to reveal Dr Deaton, Coach Finstock and the Sheriff. Finstock looked nervous while Sheriff grinned rocking on his heels. Sheriff owned the Yankees but no one knew his real first name, just like Stiles, the elusive and nameless Stilinski's! 

'No!' Allison heard Derek call out as he hovered in the door way. 

'Derek! My boy! My star player!' Finstock called in his booming voice. Bruiser growled, and Finstock growled back until Bruiser lay down and covered his muzzle with a massive paw. 

'Stop abusing my dog the way you abuse me!' Derek hollered. 

'We're just here for a check-up Derek.' Deaton said in his soothing tones. Derek muttered something and hobbled into his room, the three men following behind him. 

Allison called Bruiser and together they set the table for dinner, Bruiser helping by following her from place to place. 'I don't know how you put up with him!' Sheriff said coming towards Allison. 

'Oh he can be nice when he wants to.' Allison said with a grin. 

'I heard that!' Derek called. Allison could hear Deaton’s dulcet tones as he talked to Derek in the room, and coach’s louder screeches and demands. 

'Alan wants Derek to rest a little longer. The seasons training isn't due to start for a few weeks yet.' Sheriff said. 

'Skiing is for idiots!' Coach shouted coming out of the room. 

'It was surfing.' Sheriff said turning to Coach. 'He hurt himself when we went surfing.'

'Huh?' Coach asked. 

'Never mind,' Sheriff shot Allison a look widening his eyes. Finstock was his own unique brand of eccentric. Deaton was last out of the room. 

'I can give you gentlemen dinner.' Allison asked. 

'No, thank you Allison, a kind offer but no.' Sheriff said. 

'Children!' Coach said pointing an accusing finger at Allison. 

'Excuse me.' Allison asked frowning at the finger hovering close to her face. 

'Bobby!' Sheriff scowled. 

'Children prevent men from doing stupid things, they encourage productivity.' Coach said with a flare of his neck. 

'Children are stupid. Wait until you're ready.' Sheriff said. 'God knows I wasn't ready for Stiles!'

'Would anybody ever be?' Derek muttered from the doorway. Bruiser poked his head around Allison’s legs to watch him but he didn't move. 

Sheriff snorted and shook his head. 'Let’s go and leave Derek in peace to recover.'

'Babies!' Coach called on his way out. Allison waved goodbye and closed the door. Derek was sitting at the table when she got back. 

'What did they say?' Allison asked as she served the food. Derek shrugged. He told her about his rehab schedule and their new season start. 

After dinner Allison gave Bruiser his food and tidied the kitchen. Derek watched her with his leg propped up on a chair, grinning when Bruiser trotted his way and sat beside him. Allison was just about to offer Derek his massage when the front door opened. 'Hello!' Laura Hale’s voice called out. 'We're here!'

Derek groaned and thumped his head on the table top. 

'I thought it was going to be tomorrow before you arrive!' Allison said as Talia and Derek's Uncle Peter followed Laura into the house. 

'We thought we'd arrive early and surprise you both!' Talia said. 

Derek for his part had disappeared into the shower while Uncle Peter wrestled with Bruiser. Thankfully Derek's dad was working so Allison didn't have to worry about space. With her own family coming she could insist on most of the family doubling up. 

That night, as Allison got ready for bed, she noticed Derek seemed to be back in his grumpy mood. 'Everything okay?' 

'No!' Derek said, refusing to elaborate. 

'Do you want to talk?' Allison offered finally sliding into bed. Derek's back was to her, his shoulders bunched and tight. 

'No.'

Allison sighed and flicked the lights out, turning her back to Derek so she faced the window. 

Allison woke early, Derek's heavy arm draped across her back, her face pillowed on his chest. There was noise outside the bedroom door, of course there was, and she rolled her eyes pulling herself away, or trying to, but Derek pulled her back against him. 

'Morning,' he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. 

'Hey,' Allison kissed his chin. 'It sounds chaotic out there.'

'My mom and Laura will be bickering over who makes us breakfast,' Derek explained pressing his face into her hair. 

'My family will be here soon.' Allison complained with a sigh. 

'Let’s run away.' Derek suggested with a lopsided grin. 

'Out the window?' Allison asked. 

Derek hummed an agreeing noise. 'I'm sorry I was rude last night.' 

'That's okay, I was irritable too.' Allison said. 

'I have an idea,' Derek whispered, his voice was low and full of sex, 'why don't I go down on you to show you how sorry I am?' 

'Well I could return the favour,' Allison suggested softly, nipping at his earlobe and running her hand along the waistband of his black boxers, 'at the same time,' her voice was low and husky. Derek growled and caught her mouth in a kiss when the bedroom door opened. 

They sprang apart. 'Geez mom!' Derek said. 'Knock!'

'I'm sorry,' she shrugged not looking it at all. 'We made breakfast. You need your strength to recover, no strenuous activity.' 

Allison slithered down the bed and tried to melt into the sheets. 

'You rest too.' Talia said to Allison. 'We got everything under control.' She left the room but the door was pointedly wide open. 

After lunch Allison’s family arrived. They'd even brought her Grandpa. Allison sighed and went to greet everyone but Talia bustled her out of the way. Allison really didn't want to cause problems but this was her home. She bit her tongue and vowed to have a word with Derek. 

'Allison,' Victoria said pulling her into a hug. Kate was next. 

'Where’s Derek?' Chris asked as he stepped into the room. 

'He’s asleep. Best not to disturb him.' Talia said. Victoria nodded and together they disappeared into the kitchen. 

'I hear you and Derek are downstairs. I'll take your bedroom.' Kate said hefting her bag. 

'No need, I've organised the rooms.' Allison said.  
'It’s no bother.' Kate muttered. 

'Well it is to me. I haven't changed the sheets yet since Derek hurt himself and I wouldn't want that.' Allison said. Her mind flickered to the toys in the bedside drawers, the flavoured lubricant they had experimented with. There was still a set of cuffs underneath the bed not to mention several naughty photos they'd exchanged at Christmas lying carelessly on top of her underwear. And of course the laptop with the camera and the videos still had a great view of the bed... 'It’s my bedroom.' Allison shrugged. Luckily she'd locked the door yesterday morning before heading out for groceries. 

It was their bedroom, their sanctuary. They had spent a lot of time and energy getting it the way they wanted. Allison didn't want to share that space with anyone but Derek. She would feel violated if someone shouldered their way into it. 

Kate looked sour as she dumped her bag and glanced into the family room where Laura and Peter were watching a football match. Allison turned her attention to more important things, like dinner. She peeked into her bedroom and Derek was just sitting up, his eyes heavy from sleep. 'My family is here now.' She kept her voice quiet. 

Derek groaned and fell back onto the bed, wincing when the movement jarred his leg. He threw his forearm across his eyes and muttered something. 'I suppose I should go be civil.'

'You sure you know how to do that?' Allison inquired. Derek shot her a dark look. She held her hands up defensively and backed out of the room as Derek got to his feet. 

'You shouldn't be out of bed!' Talia scolded at the same time as Kate darted forward. 

'Derek let me help you.' She said her hands going to his waist. 

'I'm fine.' Derek snapped. Bruiser appeared beside them looking expectantly at Derek with his baseball in his mouth. 

Derek sighed and bent to scratch behind the dogs ears. Bruiser was happy to get attention, and wandered off with his tail wagging from side to side. 'Now just leave me alone.' Derek muttered. Talia and Kate stepped back from him and Allison headed towards the kitchen. With two families here she was wondering what to cook for dinner. She would have preferred to ask Derek but his mood was still bad so she kept out if his way. 

Victoria was in the kitchen when Allison arrived, talking quietly with Gerard. They hushed quickly when Allison shot them a winning smile. 'Hi!' She said resting her forearms on the counter. 

'Everything okay?' Victoria asked. Allison bobbed her head. 

'Yes, just wondering what to cook for dinner.' Allison mused looking around the room.

'I have it under control.' Talia said coming into the room behind her. 

'I don't mind,' Allison said leaning against the counter 'I got plenty yesterday!'

'I know what Derek likes so I'll cook while I'm in his house.' Talia said with a smile. A knot formed in Allison's tummy, she frowned past it, pushing it away. She hoped Derek wouldn't be furious at her for what she was about to do. 

'It's my house too you know, and I'm more than aware of Derek’s preferences.' Allison said biting her lip. She didn't want to upset Derek's mother but she didn't want to let the woman walk all over her either. 

'I believe Derek pays the mortgage.' Talia said loftily opening the fridge. 

'That was out of order mom.' Derek said limping towards the counter. Chris and Laura were behind him. 

'I just meant that it's your home.' Talia said looking at Derek. 

'It's our home.' Derek stopped behind Allison and put an arm around her waist. Kate sniffed from beside them, looking ahead with an angry scowl settled on her brow. 

'When are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter anyway?' Chris asked good naturedly slapping Derek's back. 

'Yes, I'm not keen on this co habiting before marriage.' Victoria said turning stern eyes on Derek. 'Wouldn't want a baby out of wedlock!'

'Mom!' Allison hissed at her mother. Victoria shrugged her shoulders. 

'Victoria, we live in a new world sweetheart, it's not like when we were kids.' Chris said. Allison shot him a smile but Gerard turned away from them. 

'I think we should let the kids live the way they like.' Peter said from his place on the barstool.

'I agree.' Laura said with a big grin winking at Allison. 

'Well I think it is time you two worked out what you want from your relationship.' Talia agreed nodding at Victoria. 

'Do you know what I want right now?' Derek said in a quiet voice. It was a tone Allison rarely heard, he usually kept it for when he was really angry. She swallowed. 

'What son?' Talia asked cocking her head to the side. 

'I want everybody to mind their own fucking business. This is our relationship, and this is our house. Now, I don't care what the rest of you do for dinner, but I'm taking Allison into town, and we're spending the night there. When we get back tomorrow, we hope that all of you have worked out that when you come to stay, you are guests in our home and you will be treated as guests. I want you all to feel at home here, but I also need you to remember it’s our house, and if it needs dusted we can do it, if its meal time, you can help us cook, if our bedroom door's closed, we want privacy and if a door in the house is locked then we don't want you in there, understood?' Derek asked. He was angry, his grip on Allison's waist tight. 'Now, we'll see you in the morning, until then, this is Bruiser's house.'

*

'This is amazing!' Allison said as Derek gritted his teeth, hobbling towards the king bed in the middle of the room. Allison immediately felt guilt welling in her belly, Derek was obviously in pain and here she had allowed their families to come cause problems then force them out for the night. This was her fault and she needed to fix it. She watched Derek land on the bed with a satisfied groan, and she moved to remove his sneakers for him. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Derek asked eying her curiously. 

'For ruining your evening.' Allison said. Derek reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her on top of him. 

'The only people who ruined my evening were our interfering families. Now, go get the room service menu and choose whatever you want for dinner.' Derek said kissing the side of her head. Allison grabbed the menu and snuggled beside him. They ordered food, and showered separately, so when their meals arrived Allison was wrapped in a white fluffy dressing gown, damp hair curling around her shoulders. 

After the food Allison opened the bag she'd thrown together before leaving the house and snatched her bottle of massage oil out of it. 'Roll over,' she instructed Derek, who let out a droll woof in response, tugging the tie on his dressing gown so it fell open. He was naked underneath, and she let her eyes rake over the body he worked so hard to maintain. His chest, arms and shoulders were tense while his legs relaxed slightly splayed, 'and take your dressing gown off.'

Derek obeyed her, and for a second she considered tying his hands above his head with the strap of the gown, imaging him straining against his bonds as she teased him, but no, not tonight. Tonight she was determined to make him relax. She perched across his butt, and the feeling of his hot naked skin against her bare sex sent a shiver through her spine. Derek muttered something but Allison ignored him, pouring oil onto her hands and warming it before kneading it into his shoulders and up his arms. She took her time, covering every inch of his skin, working down to the small of his back and pushing up his spine again. 

Easing backwards Allison massaged his butt, squeezing his cheeks between her hands then worked lower, over thighs and calves, to his ankles and feet. 'Roll over,' Allison whispered, shocked at how husky her voice sounded. Derek obeyed again, rolling onto his back. His cock was hard, and Allison wanted to lick it, but she wanted to finish the massage first. She started on his neck; down over his chest and abdomen, thighs and shins to his feet her fingers working to loosen muscles, and then leaning up, she ran the palm of her hand up his cock. 

Derek hissed and arched off the bed, hissing again when his muscle strained. Allison settled over him, trapping his legs against the bed as she fondled his balls in one hand, her other one moving back and forward along his cock, teasing the foreskin at the tip then back down along the thick vein to the base. She kept a teasing rhythm, working Derek until he was panting hotly. 'I want to fuck you,' Derek muttered. 

'I want you to relax.' Allison said, her wrists working as both hands went to the hard velvet flesh now, rolling it between her fingers. She leaned down and blew over the tip, her lips hovering close to the head, tongue sneaking out to catch a taste. Luckily, Allison had bought the oil from one of her favourite websites, and it wasn't foul in the mouth, it was cherry flavoured. She sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue then licking down his shaft to mouth at the base as suck his balls, one at a time, into her mouth. 

'Allison, please sweetheart, I need you!' Derek pleaded looking down at her. His eyes were dark, almost black with lust, his lips red and kissable. 

Crawling forward Allison scratched her fingers through his beard and kissed him messy and slick, tongues duelling for dominance but she pulled away before either of them gained the upper hand. Allison wrapped her fingers around his cock and positioned him at her entrance. It was slow, sinking onto his length, but he was so close that she knew he wouldn't last long. 

'No moving.' Allison said as she raised her hips then slid back down. Derek panted but obeyed, his eyes locked on her. She reached between her legs to where they met, and circled her clit with her fingertips, pulling and pinching until she was at the same place as Derek. She braced one hand beside his head on the pillow and rode him hard, letting him finally suck one of her nipples into his mouth, clenching around his hard length at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her hard bud. Derek came first, with a snarl, panting wetly against her breast. Allison worked her fingers furiously as his warmth spread inside her, finally coming and collapsing on top of him. 

She rolled to the side, careful to not irritate his thigh, and rested her cheek on his shoulder. The sound of their pants as they caught their breath was the only noise in the room. Eventually Derek spoke, turning to her and kissing her first. 'I think we need another shower.'

'I'll draw a bath.' Allison said. Derek grinned and lifted her left hand, kissing the ring on her third finger. Allison ran her thumb across the three diamonds. It had taken a while to get made, the diamonds nestled in the curls of the platinum triskele band matching the one tattooed between Derek’s shoulder blades. 

'I can't believe no one noticed.' Derek said thumbing at the platinum band. 

'I know, I was shocked too, I thought at least Laura or Kate, perhaps.' Allison mused as Derek pulled her close. 

'Forget them, let’s nap.' Derek said. They had all night to bathe together, right now she just wanted to cuddle and forget their families waiting at their house. 

'Tomorrow, we'll lay proper ground rules.' Allison said decisively. Derek hummed in agreement, the noise he tended to make when Allison talked and he fell asleep. 

'You have all the best ideas.' He muttered turning his face to her neck, kissing her there. 

'Not all of them,' Allison said looking around the room; 'this was all you!'

Derek snorted. 'Sleep woman.'

*

'Okay, so here's the deal. Allison is going to be my wife that means all your interference, your ideas for our relationship, it has to stop. I took Allison away last night because despite all of your best intentions, my girl ended up hurt and upset, which made me angry and irritable. I love you all, you're our family but you need to respect us and our little unit within this family.' Derek said. He looked happy, relaxed, and even if he was resting heavily against her, using her to take some of the weight from his leg. 

'Wait, hang on, wife?' Laura asked. 

Allison beamed, nodding her head. 'That’s right, I need to ask a favour actually, engagement party, it’s going to be rather a lot for just me, wouldn't you say?'

There was a flurry of hugs and greetings, demands to see the rings and happy booming barks from Bruiser. 

'You know,' Derek wound his arms around Allison’s waist later resting his cheek against her hair as the family gathered in the garden for a barbecue, 'I think this might just work out okay.'

Allison snorted, 'yeah, wait until they're arguing over bridesmaid colours or baby names,' she muttered. 

'Let’s run away,' Derek said again. Allison laughed, and Derek joined her, together they'd manage their bossy and overbearing families. 

'Nah, we'd never hear the end of it, let’s get married and take a nice long honeymoon somewhere far away,' Allison said turning in his arms and pecking his lips.

'I like that, someplace exotic and remote where I can put my babies in you,' Derek whispered. Allison hit him on the chest but she was laughing, because she couldn't think of anything she'd rather do.


End file.
